1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, the invention relates to security protection of software libraries in a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data processing apparatus may have a secure domain and a less secure domain. When operating in the secure domain, data can be accessed that is not accessible when operating in the less secure domain. This provides a way of protecting potentially sensitive data and code from access by unauthorized persons or programs.
However, there is an increasing need to protect multiple software applications from each other. As the number of applications increases, it becomes more complex to maintain security. The present technique seeks to address this problem.